Violet and Green
by HitTheRoad
Summary: Septimus Heap. The fic contains drabbles about Jenna and Septimus. I know they are adoptive brothers, but I always think about them as friends. And friends can love each other more than they can realize... Septimus/Jenna in some of the chapters.
1. Queen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Septimus Heap_ characters. They belong to Angie Sage.

**Author's note:** I have to admit that _Septimus Heap_ rocks. So I decided to create a story from Jenna's point of view, the little girl who was raised by the Heaps and discovered later that she was the princess of the entire castle in which they lived and not the real daughter of her parents. The fic contains drabbles about Jenna, Septimus and moments from their lives.

…

**Chapter 1- Queen**

My family was my life. I had six brothers and they all resembled very well to my parents. They all had blonde hair and green eyes. Green eyes because of the magic they had to practice. I was seven years old when I realized for the first time that I didn't look at all like them. Maybe I hadn't it noticed before or maybe I was too happy to care. Nonetheless, I was a little shocked when I noticed my violet eyes and my black hair in the mirror that my mother gave me as a present for my seventh birthday. I tried to forget all the doubts I had. I spent my time with my family like nothing was wrong. But inside me, all those thoughts consumed me. Years passed and my hunch was still there, roaming through my mind. And when Marcia, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, came to our humble home, I was sure that I wasn't part of that family. My brothers tried to convince me that I would always be their little sister and my parents told me that I would always be their daughter. But I wasn't. I was confused, disoriented. Marcia explained to me that I was the princess of the entire castle. I had a kingdom. I was the daughter of a queen. I was royalty. I didn't want to go from that small room that we called "home". I was happy with them, even though they weren't my family. I loved them.

And then I met that strange child, who called himself "Boy 412". He looked tortured and I felt pity for him. I liked him and I started to care about him, against my will. He always looked at me, scared, with his big, gray eyes, but I constantly took his hand, trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

After a while he attempted to betray us and I hated him in those moments, when he was stubborn and proud. I knew deep down that he had a good heart. My brother, Nicko, always asked me why I was looking for him when he was lost or why I was saving him in our hard times, but I didn't know how to respond. I just told him:" I like the boy". After all, I was a becoming queen and I thought a queen should be compassionate and gentle with her people.

Sarah, my mother, was the first one who noticed his green eyes, after he began to learn magic from Marcia. Then, the rest of the family saw his blonde, curly hair. He was the seventh son of Silas Heap. The lost boy. The one whom I had replaced in the Heap family.

Septimus Heap was the real son of Sarah and Silas. I was just a girl, named Jenna, who had been raised by them. A princess, daughter of a dead queen and I thought I had practically no relatives in this world, until I met my father, later. But they loved me like a real family and Septimus was my new brother now. For a while, anyway.

That was how my story began.


	2. Spit Fyre

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Septimus or Jenna.

**Author's note:** In this chapter, Septimus and Jenna are 13 years old. These short stories are not connected to the books. They are from Jenna's personal life and thoughts.

…

**Chapter 2- Spit Fyre**

It was written on the floor, with big, colorful letters: "Good morning, Princess." I descended the stairs in front of the big, wooden doors from the palace and checked the surroundings. It was a beautiful day. The large garden was shining in the strong light of the sun. I didn't notice when he sneaked behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. It just happened too quickly.

"Guess who it is!" He said, snickering.

I tried to look irritated, but I laughed excited instead, took his hands from my eyes and turned around, smiling widely.

"Hey, Sep! Well, that's a miracle. I thought Marcia locked you in the dungeons or something like that. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, I'm a busy person compared to you." He told me with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, right. I check everyday the whole palace while you practice cheap charms." I replied, playing with his pride.

"Hey, they're not cheap charms! They are powerful spells which can kill persons if you are not careful with them!"

I laughed freely, amused that I annoyed him, and felt the wind tangling in my disheveled, black hair while I was running past the trees and the marvelous flowers that dominated the garden. When I looked back, I saw him a few steps behind me, laughing as well and trying to catch me. We chased a few minutes like that until I saw something big and green flying above us. I stopped suddenly, causing Septimus to bump into me and to fall to the ground.

"Spit Fyre!" He screeched, standing up next to me and watching his dragon making circles in the air and spitting fire like crazy.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worried.

Septimus didn't answer. He just frowned, anxious, and whistled strangely, calling the agitated dragon. Spit Fyre flew abruptly like an arrow toward us and I remained petrified, not knowing what to do. I heard Septimus yelling at me to look out, before Spit Fyre hit me and I saw black before my eyes.

I didn't know how much time I stood unconscious, but, when I woke up, I discovered that I was in my room and that I had bandages wrapped on my left hand and middle. Fortunately, my head had no injury, or so at least I thought. I threw a peek on the window and I observed that it was dark outside. That meant I had spent my whole day in that bed, without even knowing what happened. And I had lost the chance to spend Septimus's free day with him. I sighed frustrated and hit the bed with my fist, only to feel a deep pain in my arm.

"Jenna! You woke up!" Sarah squealed joyous, coming closer to me and caressing my head. "I was dead worried! Don't you ever do that again! "

"But mom, I didn't do anything. Spit Fyre just aimed at me."

"I know, dear. But you have to be more careful in the future."

"Where's Sep, mom?" I asked worried. I secretly hoped that he didn't go to the Wizard Tower again.

"I punished him. Your father was very angry. Septimus let that dragon's cage open and then he forgot to give him food for a few days. Of course the poor animal starved and started to act like crazy. I told him clearly to be more cautious with Spit Fyre. He is a dangerous creature."

"But it's not Sep's fault that Spit Fyre hit me." I protested discontented.

"Yes, it is. Now go to sleep. You need to rest"

"No. I want to see Sep. I'm not going to sleep until I see him. I haven't seen him for almost two months and today was my only chance to spend time with him. Please, mother."

Sarah looked surprised at me. She shook her head, then opened the door and closed it behind her, letting me gawk at the dark. After fifteen minutes of waiting, when I was sure that my mother wouldn't call Septimus after all, I saw him standing at the door, with an uneasy look on his face.

"Are you all right, Jen? I'm sorry. I know it was my fault. But don't worry. Mom punished me and told Marcia to keep me under surveillance from now on. I'll try to control Spit Fyre better and I…"

"Septimus." I interrupted him frustrated. I saw him throw me an offended glance and then he started fidgeting. "I want to assure you that I'm perfectly fine. Except the fact that my hand and stomach hurt, so stop being so nervous because you make me nervous, too. It was just… an accident."

Even in the dark I could see his radiant smile appearing in the corners of his mouth. I smiled, too, although I believed my smile looked more like a grimace. He approached me, took my right hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and then he bent over me and placed his lips on my forehead.

"You have a good taste…" He whispered satisfied, deeply inhaling my scent, his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean your forehead… it has a good taste."

I smiled with a dreamy look on my face and then I told him about all the plants and remedies that Sarah put on my skin. He stood for a few minutes with his face almost stuck to mine, before he kissed my cheek and laughed again as he closed the door.

"See you tomorrow, Jen!"

I was taken aback by his confidence. He was punished after all, so how was he going to escape from Marcia? That boy was a wonder. I fell asleep peacefully with a contented face and with his radiant smile hunting my thoughts.


	3. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. Angie Sage created them.

**Author's note:** Jenna and Septimus are 18 years old.

…

**Chapter 3- Green eyes**

They stared at me and I didn't like that at all. I despised them. Kings, knights, even servants. I saw myself. My red dress was embracing me like a glove. I looked spectacular.

I shouldn't have organized this ball. It was only my fault. I flipped my long, dark hair and threw a quick look at the crowd. That was my purpose.

To find the right husband, the man who would become my partner for the rest of my life. Sarah, my mother, kept saying to me that this wasn't necessary, but Marcia told me that the time to have a child, an heir to my throne, was coming closer and I didn't even find a consort.

So, with the help of Sarah and Marcia, I tried to focus and to make acquaintances. I scanned the whole room and noticed Nicko, Septimus and Snorri on the other side of the Ball Room. Nicko snickered happily and waved his hand at me as Snorri just smiled and nodded slightly. But Septimus frightened me. His eyes were greener than ever, they almost shone like two strange lights in that big, dark room and his features were contorted in some sort of discontent. I snapped back to reality and forgot about him when Marcia put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Are you listening to me or not?" She asked impatiently.

"What ...? I'm sorry, Marcia, I have been distracted by someo- I mean something. I have been distracted by something."

Marcia looked suspicious at me and shifted her gaze in the direction I was staring earlier, noticing Septimus.

"So, you have you seen him, too, haven't you?" Marcia asked.

I leapt in surprise and threw her a worried look, then nodded.

"Yes. What's wrong with him? Do you know why he looks like that?" I asked her, feeling shivers down my spine.

Marcia breathed, trying to calm herself down.

"His eyes are like two emeralds in a strong light when he is surrounded by magic… or when he truly is furious. Trust me, you don't want to be around him in those moments. He can lose control sometimes. Although I taught him how to restrain himself."

We both looked in his way in silence.

"I should talk to him." Marcia muttered.

She started to walk in his direction but I blocked her way with my hand.

"Maybe… you should let me do it." I averted my eyes. "I have a feeling that he's bothered by something that has to do with me."

I left before she could say anything else and I saw him how he watched every move I made with his green eyes. The more I got closer to him, the more uncomfortable I felt. Perhaps talking wasn't the best solution.

I exhaled, trying to appear imposing like a real queen would. He intimidated me. I usually scolded him and corrected him like an older sister, even though we were the same age. Septimus was immature and I was aware that he had a deep respect for me because of my motherly attitude towards him.

That meant I could easily find out what bothered him. Actually, I usually intimidated him. I didn't know why, but I felt this time it was different. I smiled and greeted them, then I began a short discussion with Snorri about the ball, while Nicko was constantly eating all kinds of food. Septimus was gazing weirdly at me. After a while, when I realized that he still didn't say anything, I suddenly turned to him, perplexing everyone around me.

"Alright, that's enough, Sep. What's wrong with you?"

He seemed to snap back to reality and I heard Marcia's voice from behind "Well, that was some real talk." I noticed that every single person in the room stopped to look at us. I shook my head exasperated, took his hand until we reached the hall and closed the Ball Room's massive doors behind us. We stared at each other for a few moments.

His green eyes in my violet ones.

"Ummm…" I tried to make conversation, but his eyes were erasing my mind. At least they weren't as shiny as a few minutes ago. Septimus waited patiently for me to say something. That was ridiculous. I had never felt uncomfortable around him before.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, taking me by surprise. I blinked at him.

"Doing what?"

"This!"

Septimus's eyes started to shine again while he wrinkled his brow, angry. He gestured in the Ball Room's direction with his hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sep. Just calm down." I said quickly, scared, putting my palm on his cheek. Septimus softened, embracing me, and I felt my face strangely warming and my heart beating faster than normally.

"Don't hug me." I told him, pulling away from his arms and avoiding his gaze.

"Why, Jen? We used to hug and this hadn't bothered you before."

"I know. But we are eighteen years old and I don't think a girl and a boy hug so often at this age, without consequences."

"And they don't hold hands, and they don't sleep in the same bed." Septimus finished the sentence, awkwardly.

"We don't sleep in the same bed." I protested in embarrassment.

"Yes, we do. Every time you visit me at the Wizard Tower or when I come to the palace, we sleep in the same bed."

"Well, that's because we don't have another place."

"What about the guest room?"

"Oh, shut up."

I glared at him, vexed, and I was aware of my red face, but I couldn't help it.

"The point is that I will soon marry and we can't do the things we used to do, get it?"

"Come on, Jen. You won't get married. Those guys are not for you. That means I can hug you whenever I want."

Septimus wrapped his arms around me and I tried to push him, but it was useless. My strength was nothing compared to his. He smiled and inhaled my hair. He did those things when we were younger, but this time I didn't recognize him. It was like he had lost his mind.

"Just stop it." I muttered, tensioned.

I struggled and snapped at him to leave me alone, but he just fiercely tightened his clutch, probably angered by the fight that I was putting up.

Then I stopped moving and I remained motionless in his arms, because I knew it was pointless to try to escape from him. Especially when he was like that. It would only worsen things. I looked for another way to free myself, but I couldn't find one. All my ideas, my thoughts seemed to disappear. When I lifted my face to look at him, I became hypnotized again by the dark green shade in his eyes.

But he wasn't furious, anymore. His look was filled with regret as he released me, suddenly becoming conscious of what he had done to me.

"I… Maybe you should go to the ball. They are waiting for you." He said, downhearted.

I nodded, feeling my chest hurt, before I caressed his blonde hair for the last time in that night. I turned my back to him, opening the doors and I examined the entire place.

Indeed, it was hard being a queen.


	4. Orphan Girl

**Disclaimer:** Septimus and Jenna do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** In this chapter, the action takes place during **modern days**. Septimus, Jenna and Merrin are 15 years old, Nicko and Beetle are 17, Snorri is 18 years old.

…

**Chapter 4- Orphan girl**

"Rich, orphan girl!"

They mocked me everyday like this and I couldn't stand it anymore. Everyday, when I walked on the school's halls. Everyday, during the classes. I heard the kids, when I passed near them, talking about me, behind my back.

"Look at the only "Heap" girl. She has a family, now that those blonds adopted her. But she is just the daughter of a dead, rich woman and her father travels around the world, not even caring about her. And those Heap boys think they are important, if she shares her money with them. Foolish people."

They said those things, even in my face. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop myself. At least I let my tears fall when no one saw me, when I hid in the bathroom, or in the broom closet. But this luck soon was over when that boy found me crying, alone, in my English classroom. He was chubby, had black hair and he seemed to be one or two years older than me.

"Hi, there." He said to me timidly. "Why are you crying?"

I gazed blankly at the empty space, trying to ignore him. Maybe he would leave me alone if I didn't talk to him, but the boy didn't give up. He sat in a desk, near me and continued his rambling.

"Come on. You can trust me. Tell me what's wrong."

I was prepared to say him to go away when Septimus entered the empty classroom, followed by Nicko.

"Beetle!" Septimus called him in surprise. "What are you doing here alone with Jen?"

Nicko saw my red, husky face and frowned, furious.

"What did you do to her?" He snapped and approached Beetle, taking him by his collar and lifting him a few inches from the ground. Although they had the same age, Nicko was taller than Beetle and stronger than him. Even Septimus was an inch or two taller.

I stood up and stopped Nicko, before he would hit Beetle, full in the face like he used to do when he was angry.

"Nik, put him down! He didn't do anything to me!"

Nicko threw him a threatening look and let the poor guy on the floor. I had to admit that my brothers were real bullies when they wanted. I kneeled beside Beetle and checked him, worried. He was alright, except for a small bruise on his right hand. Then I turned my attention to my brothers and saw the frowns on their faces.

"What were you two doing here, alone?" Septimus asked again, suspicious.

"Would you stop it? Can't I have my own life without telling you about my daily events?"

"Actually, it's my fault." Beetle interfered. "I came here and I disturbed Jenna by trying to cheer her up. I'm sorry."

"Why? Were you crying, Jen?" Nicko said, prepared to beat the person who had made me cry.

I looked angrily at Beetle and shook my head.

"No, I wasn't. I was just tired. I had long classes today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

I pushed them and exited the room. While I was walking rapidly on the halls, I saw that almost all students had gone home. I wiped my tear stained cheek and continued my way, until a boy took by schoolbag from my arms and whistled happily.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little, rich, orphan girl." He grinned mischievously.

"Please, Merrin. Just give me my bag. You don't want trouble, do you?" I said exhausted.

"Trouble from your brothers or from you?" He inquired amused.

"Jo-Jo is in the last year and I don't want to interrupt him because he has bigger problems than beating a fifteen year old kid. So, please, give me my schoolbag."

He appeared thoughtful for a few seconds, but I believed he was just sarcastic.

"Ummm… Nope. I don't think so." He retorted, gaping at me with his cold, gray eyes. "Only if you give me your money."

"But I don't have any money!" I snapped.

"Then I'm sorry, violet eyes, but you can't have your bag." He grinned at me.

I sighed, frustrated, and I heard laughs behind me. I turned and saw Nicko and Snorri joking and kissing, but I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I didn't call Nicko to help me. I could handle Merrin, anyway.

"Looks like the Heap boy is too busy to see his little sister is in trouble." Merrin told me, forcefully taking my arm and dragging me through the school doors before Nicko and Snorri would notice us.

I followed him, calm, without saying anything. I knew that Merrin had had a lot of problems with his family in the past and that was one of the reasons he behaved like that. I still hoped he would change someday. I thought he had a good heart after everything he had done to students younger than him.

"Now," Merrin started, without looking at me, "We are going to your mansion and I'm taking some valuable objects you have there, understood?"

I nodded quietly, because I didn't have any strength to run or to hit him. We walked in silence, until we arrived at my "house". Actually, it looked more like a palace.

"Wait here." I told him.

"No way. You'll leave me outside to wait for nothing. I know you are not going to return. So I'm going in with you."

"Please, you will have trouble if you follow me. My entire family is in there."

"Yes and you will tell them that I am your friend and that you have invited me."

I threw him a dry glare.

"Septimus and Nicko know very well what you are up to, Merrin."

"You'll convince them!" He yelled in my face, shaking his fist in front of my eyes.

I looked surprised at him, shocked by his idea. I couldn't go with Merrin in there. I felt something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind us and I closed my eyes, prepared for the riot. "Leave her alone!"

I turned around and saw Septimus and his friend, Beetle. They looked extremely annoyed. I gulped and shook my head, suggesting them not to hurt Merrin, but it seemed that his planes had changed.

"What do you want, blondie?" Merrin snapped at my brother.

"What do I want?" Septimus grumbled in fury. "Leave Jen alone! You have no right to be near this house!"

"Actually I do have all the rights, don't I, violet eyes?" Merrin asked me, his hand gripping my arm. I could feel a deep pain, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to do what Merrin had told me, but I didn't want for them to fight either.

"Umm… yes, he has, Sep. He… has just come to borrow a book."

"Oh, really?" Septimus asked, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I don't believe you. Since when have you two gotten along? Since when has Merrin talked to any of us?"

He made a few steps toward us and pushed Merrin, who lost his balance and fell on the ground. Beetle put his arm around me, protective, but I shoved him away and dashed at Septimus in alarm.

"Just stop it!" I yelled in Septimus's face. "You won't beat anybody in front of this house! And you!" I turned my attention to Merrin, who looked somewhat frightened. "Leave before you get in real trouble!"

The three boys remained speechless. I saw how Merrin frowned and threw me a deadly look. He sat up and bumped into Septimus, who clenched his jaw, then walked away.

"Wow, Jenna," Beetle suddenly talked, trying to lighten the mood and catch my attention, "You were really great."

I curled my mouth downwards in annoyance and entered the house, fed up with all the people around me. I heard Septimus muttering to Beetle, behind me.

"Try harder."


	5. Remind me

**Author's note:** I know I haven't updated in a long time, but here is a new chapter from this story. Septimus and Jenna are both 16 years old.

…

**Chapter 5-Remind me**

Snorri told Nicko something, before they laughed together, and even Septimus - who didn't usually acknowledge those things- could clearly see his brother's red face.

"You know what, they sort of annoy me." Septimus muttered in my ear, making me laugh.

"I think they're cute." I snickered, fantasizing about how I would do the same things with someone I would spend the rest of my life, just like Nicko and Snorri.

I knew it sounded cheesy, but I was enthralled by the idea. I enjoyed watching them flirting, even though people were irritated by their constant snuggling. Mostly Septimus, who made all kinds of grossed out faces and mocking noises around them, which resulted me slapping him.

"Just stop that." I hissed, when he started to make a loud kissy noise with his mouth.

He snickered terribly amused and grinned at Nicko, who turned at us and motioned something with his left hand. He mouthed „go away" and furrowed his brow, when he observed we were still there, on the docks, staring at them like two spectators.

„Let's go."

I grabbed Septimus's hand, who was somewhat satisfied by the fact that he had managed to disturb Nicko and Snorri from their 'romantic' moment.

„You have finally realized that we had to leave that place. A little more and I would have died of boredom." Septimus complained, as he playfully swung our arms, while we were holding hands.

„Come on. It wasn't that bad. At least we spent some time with them. You know we haven't seen Nicko and Snorri for almost three weeks and I missed them."

„Yeah, I missed them too. But Nicko isn't as funny as he used to be. He's an airhead now and quite… _serious_." He shuddered at the word ‚serious' like it was a curse. „It just doesn't fit him." He continued, staring blankly at the air. I noticed that he had stopped wiggling our arms.

„Nicko has maturated, Sep, and it's amazing that Snorri has changed him so much. One look at him and you can see that he doesn't resemble you at all. Not anymore." I sighed contentedly.

„What's that supposed to mean?" Septimus asked offended.

I sniggered and clasped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. That seemed to take him by surprise because he jumped, taken aback by my sudden desire to express affection, even though he quickly loosened. We were already used to those acts of affection towards each other.

„Jen." He spoke in a murmur.

„Hmm?" I responded, resting my head on his shoulder.

„If I become like Nicko one day, please hit me in the head and remind me to change back to normal. Ok?"

„Ok."

…

„My hairbrush, my nightgown..." I enumerated the items I needed for my short departure in that night.

„Where are you going, Jenna?"

I raised my head and I saw Sarah standing at the door and looking curiously at me.

„Hey, mom. Septimus invited me to sleep at the Wizard Tower. He is free tomorrow and we have an entire day to spend it together. Isn't that great?"

She gave me a troubled smile which made me flinch a little worried.

„What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my enthusiasm fade away.

„Nothing. It's alright." She said more to herself.

„Mom. Tell me. Please." I approached and took Sarah's hands, trying to assure her that she could trust me. She appeared to reconsider it for a moment.

„Well, I suppose you have to find out, sooner or later. Your father and I had a discussion about you. And Septimus. We are glad that you two are getting along and that you spend so much time with him, but... don't you think you should meet other boys, too?"

I stared at her for a moment, without saying anything.

„Um." I retorted shakily. „But I meet other boys. What about Beetle? And...um... and... oh and Wolf Boy, yeah..." I didn't know why, but I felt insecure.

„Yes, but you don't spend time with them. Plus, Wolf Boy lives in the woods. I'm not saying that you shouldn't stay with Septimus. You're a teenager, Jenna. You should figure out that you might become dependent on him."

„D-dependent?"

Sarah smiled kindly at me and caressed my forehead, sighing.

„Perhaps I'm not the one who should decide for you. It's your choice. Nevertheless, I wanted to give you good advice. Maybe it isn't as good as I presumed it would be. Have fun, dear."

She turned around, leaving me completely perplexed and haywire.

I shrugged, thinking about what my mother had said. Thinking and thinking... I was still in deep thought when I arrived at the Wizard Tower.

I didn't even pay attention to Septimus's antics, to his attempts to make me laugh, to his green eyes that sparkled, to our intertwined hands, to our constant hugging... our constant hugging.

It seemed peculiar when I thought about Septimus and I doing those things.

Then it hit me like a rock in the head.

_Oh my god_. No. No. We were just playing. Just playing. It was true, we weren't kids anymore, but who said we couldn't play? After all, we were brother and sister. Sort of. Not really. But people saw us like that. And we didn't meditate upon the subject. We were just enjoying our time.

„Jenna!" I was jerked back to reality when he yelled in my ear, making me covering it with my hand and leaping a few inches in the air. He burst into hysterical fits of laughter, holding his stomach, with tears in his eyes.

„That wasn't even funny!" I protested, throwing a pillow at him.

„It was to me. What's happening to you? You have barely talked since you arrived here."

I remained petrified, gazing at him. He silently returned the gaze. Then Septimus raised an eyebrow, confused. He got closer, but I still didn't make a gesture. He lifted his hand in front of my eyes and moved it up and down, studying me in concentration. I took into consideration that he was cute when he was serious. Then I gave myself a mental slap. ‚Bad thoughts, Jenna. Bad thoughts.'

„Indeed. There's definitely something wrong with you." Septimus commented, scratching his chin. I could feel his breath on my face, which made my cheeks burn and my stomach twist into a tight knot.

Seriously, if my mother didn't tell me those things, I wouldn't have a problem with Septimus being so close to me. It was all in my head. Imprinted. I just had to get rid of the idea.

„Uh..um... n-no...I'm... uhhhh..." Was I stuttering? „I have to go." I suddenly said.

„Go where?" He asked confused.

„To the Palace."

„What? That's ridiculous. It's half past midnight."

„I know!" I snapped, throwing exasperatedly my hands in the air. „It's just... I'm not feeling alright, Sep."

„You need to rest. I feel tired too, now that you bring this up ..." He stretched his arms, yawning loudly.

„No, it's not that!" I snarled.

„Fine, but you don't have to yell at me." He retorted, appearing slightly hurt.

„Who said I'm yelling? I'm not yelling!" What was wrong with me? I was aware that my voice was at full pitch and I continued to deny it.

„Yes, you are." He grumbled. „If you have come here to fight with me, then you can leave."

„That's exactly what I'm going to do." I huffed. A sullen feeling suddenly washed over me. I got up, starting to gather my things and I heard Septimus stand up as well. He anxiously paced through the room, peering desperately at me.

„I didn't mean it, Jen." He spoke. „You have to be out of your mind to go to the Palace right now."

„Maybe I am." I responded tenaciously, not looking at him.

„Stubborn brat."

„What did you say?" I growled, despite that I heard him perfectly.

„Nothing." Septimus spoke quickly with a straight face.

„Actually, you did say something." I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes. „You said 'stubborn brat' ".

„If you heard me the first time, then why did you ask?"

„You know what, this is pointless, you-you sneaky weasel!"

Septimus blinked.

„Huh?"

„Yeah, that's right." I continued smugly. „If you insult me, then I'll insult you."

He appeared to struggle with something for a moment. Then I realized that he was holding in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

When he saw my offended face, he let out an eruption of laughter that seemed to make the entire room shake. That was it. I jolted forward and tackled him to the ground, making efforts to hit him, but it was useless because he held my arms. My dark hair fell into his face like a veil and he ceased blocking my attacks. That was when I took advantage and slapped him playfully.

„Wow, that was really painful." He teased me.

I hit him in the chest and Septimus grinned widely. At the same time he grabbed my wrist with one hand, the back of my neck with the other and pulled me down to kiss me. I resisted for a few seconds before relenting and relaxing against him.

After we pulled away, we gaped paralyzed at each other. I stood up like a bolt of lightning.

„Well, hm." I coughed awkwardly, trying to readjust my voice. „I think I'm going to sleep."

Septimus got to his feet and remained still, his mouth slightly open. He looked like he was in a trance. Then I suddenly hit him in the head.

„Ouch!" He yelped. „What was that for?"

„You are becoming like Nicko."

He remembered.

„Oh."


End file.
